


Child of the Night [aesthetic]

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fledgeling Raphael Santiago, M/M, Mild Blood, Pictures, Saphael Week 2017, Vampire Simon Lewis, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: If this thing called “fate” existed it had quite the morbid sense of humour and Raphael would find out about it first hand because if it existed, it certainly didn’t ask for permission before flipping a life upside down. But there wasn’t just pain and horror lurking in the shadows of a world most people didn’t even know about…





	Child of the Night [aesthetic]

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the **Saphael Week 2017**.  
>  This one is for _Day 3 - Role Reversal_.
> 
> This one is for my other story, obviously, called "[Child of the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10489920/chapters/23140281)" and since I didn't want to add it there as a chapter, consider this a tiny extra. I uploaded the other aesthetics for Saphael Week here as well so I couldn't just leave this one out.

 

When Raphael was still a young child, playing outside in the snow with his sledge late at night, and met a likeable stranger, he could have never known the ways their paths would lead together again years later. 

If this thing called “fate” existed it had quite the morbid sense of humour and Raphael would find out about it first hand because if it existed, it certainly didn’t ask for permission before flipping a life upside down. But there wasn’t just pain and horror lurking in the shadows of a world most people didn’t even know about…


End file.
